deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/Cfp3157's Army vs. RSV 123's Army
It's the clash of steel on steel as the mightiest armies that never were come together in the bloodiest fictional clash this Wiki has yet seen! Cfp3157's battle-hardened military, a mix of trained mercenaries and wild revolutionaries, meets RSV 123's steel-nerved war machine! Foot soldiers tangle with cavalry and chariots, and elephants run rampant on both sides, but when the dust settles only one general will prove he and his army are the deadliest warriors! Cfp3157's Army Cfp leads his men with the belief that bigger is better. His soldiers are wild and brutal, bloodthirsty troops from different ends of the globe. He keeps them in tight, dense formation though, and only allows them to lose discipline when the melee grows savage and personal. Having served with Alexander the Great, he knows the power of ambition put to good use, and has turned an eye to India after Alexander's army turned back westward. Little does Cfp know that RSV 123 is waiting and ready... Soldiers Generals Cfp3157 RSV 123's Army RSV 123 leads his men with the belief that discipline is the key to success. His soldiers are well-trained infantry from Europe and Asia. He keeps them in tight formation and holds this as the key to his army's success - if the formation is lost, he believes that his men are outmatched. He has already come up in conflict with Mongol tribesmen, and steels his men to hold firm against the coming invasion of Cfp3157's army... Soldiers Generals RSV 123 Battle "My liege," the scout panted, dropping to one knee in front of his commander. The general sat mounted on a horse, looking down at his soldier. The scout stood and took one final breath before he reported, "Sir, the enemy forces are approaching up over the hill to the north. They march forth in disarray, and they're tired and hot. I'm not sure if they're aware of our position, but they're seeking water desperately." "And we have it," muttered the general, RSV 123. "Very well, thank you. Dismissed." The scout rose and nodded before he hastily sped off. Attila the Hun rode up lazily next to RSV. "What is your will?" Attila asked. "Keep your cavalry off to the side, hidden in that forest to the east. I trust your judgment well enough that you will know when to deploy your men." RSV replied. Attila rode off without another word, and RSV wheeled his horse around to face his army, standing patiently in formation. "Soldiers!" he shouted, raising an arm out to his troops. They repeated the gesture. "Today, the invaders of the barbarian, Cfp, march to us! But their days of glorious conquest... ARE OVER!" The army roared its approval. "They are hot!" Another shout. "Tired! And thirsty!" RSV rode down the line as his men yelled and beat their swords on their shields, stomping their feet. "But above all, they are disorganized! Holding our position is the key to success! Give no inch and they will falter! Stand firm behind your shield and we will carry the day! If every man does his duty, no more and no less, then the warmonger Cfp and his men will lie dead in the dirt before the sun has reached its highest peak at noon today!" He continued to shout praises and encouragement to his men as he rode his horse in front of them, his spatha sword raised high in hand. Up on the hill, Cfp3157 nudged his tired horse forward, sweat sliding down his brow. Vlad the Impaler rode at his side, his eyes squinting as he scanned the land ahead. Spotting RSV and his army down below, he spat a curse. Cfp didn't have to ask why; he saw the enemy a moment later. He raised a hand and the army trooping miserably behind him halted. Cfp gave Vlad a desperate look and turned to face his army. Down below near the stream, the Persian charioteers were already in position, bows strung and aimed at the top of the hill. The crusaders were dismounted (temporarily) with their crossbows at the ready. The Indian elephants at the rear were standing still, their riders waiting with cannon loaded. RSV watched, tucked safely behind the Legionnaries and Hoplites. A loud war scream was heard and down the hill tore Wallachian footsoldiers, Landsknechts, and Germanic infantrymen. "Fire!" shouted RSV. The cannon pounded and the arrows and bolts tore through the air and slammed into the side of the hill, the cannonballs easily doing the most damage - tearing up the earth and sending the footsoldiers flying through the air like ragdolls. The infantrymen continued their run down the hill, now not to attack but to escape the ferocious barrage assaulting them as they descended. The knights had mounted their horses but the elephants and Persians kept up their relentless attack. Cfp's soldiers pushed forward and slammed into the massive shield wall presented by the Romans and Greeks, fruitlessly battering their weapons against the bronze and steel shields and falling back in disarray, cut down by swords or impaled through by spears. RSV gave a bloodcurdling warcry and spurred his horse onward into the fray, the crusaders rallying behind him. Cfp's footsoldiers simply dropped their weapons and fled, the lightly-armored Germanic warriors tearing to the west, away from the fighting. The Romans and Spartans let loose a hail of javelins and began to break rank and pursue as the knights made short work of the slower Landsknechts and Wallachians. The Persians and elephant cannons had to cut their fire short for fear of friendly fire, and as the savage melee ensued, Cfp unleashed the rest of his fighting force. The Mongol cavalrymen thundered down the hill, arrows raining down on the fighting soldiers below, and Celtic chariots sped around the east flank to attack the stationary Persian chariots. The Greeks and Romans were easier targets now that their shield wall was broken apart, but they weren't being decimated either - their superior armor and large shields were still potent protection in a close-quarters bloodbath. The Persian chariots were forced to action against orders to save from being destroyed, and their longer spears kept the Celtic warriors at bay, simply spearing through some of the enemy chariot drivers and sending the chariots to speed off to their doom. The Persian chariot scythes were more than effective against the Celtic chariots, and as they left the surviving Celts to clamber out of their wrecked chariots, the Persians sped forward to go around the hill and attack from the rear. Attila let his Huns loose at the same moment, and to the east by the forest a mass of cavalry and chariots sped unnoticed around the hill. Cfp, up on the hill, spots the enemy forces approaching and sees his chariots broken in the dust below, and all but panics. His Mongol cavalry have been sucked into the melee and only his elephants remain undeployed, up on the hill. To add to his worries, a massive cannonball flies high over the hill; RSV's Indian elephants have re-adjusted their aim with the cannons and are firing up on the top of the hill. He urges his horse downward into the fray, where at least he can defend himself from his attackers, leaving his massive elephants to try to deal with a much more mobile fighting force. Hannibal watches his commander disappear and tries to order a retreat; the general confusion is a slow mess and the Huns and Persians quickly reach the top of the hill, circling the elephants and firing arrows at the massive beasts. A general panic breaks out among the elephants and they simply cut loose and run, plowing through whoever happens to be in their way. The Carthaginian riders are thrown from their mounts up high and the Mongols and Persians in the elephants' way are simply bowled over. Hannibal is thrown from his mount and tumbles to the ground, trampled over a thousand times over by his own elephants. Darius III's chariot was among those in the way of the elephant stampede and the Persian king lies smashed in his own wreck. However, the damage done to the Huns and Persians was very minimal, and they secure the high ground to continue their barrage of arrows down on Cfp's troops. The elephants have stopped firing their cannons and simply sit, waiting for further orders. Genghis Khan has attempted a personal retreat up the hill and comes face-to-face with Attila. The Hun draws his famed Sword of Mars and spurs his horse onward as the Great Khan unsheaths his saber. The two warriors pass and clash blades, before they turn for a second pass. Khan strikes high with his longer blade and slashes Attila across the face; the Hun falls from his horse and clutches at his face, moaning. Genghis Khan jumps down from his mount and approaches Attila haughtily when an arrow sprouts out from his neck, and he falls, spitting blood from the mouth. RSV lowers his bow and runs up to Attila (cutting down a few enemy footsoldiers on the way up), bending down to see his wounded friend. Attila is unconscious; the cut is deep and slices through his nose. The bleeding is copious. RSV shakes his head and turns toward the fighting below. One warrior in particular stands out, a man with plated armor and a massive Spartan Aspis on one arm. "Cfp..." mutters RSV. "CFP!" He roars loudly, raising his Spatha high into the air. Cfp turns, startled, and only has time to raise his shield as RSV brings the sword down on it. He raises his mace and swings it down, but RSV easily backs away from the clumsy weapon and lashes out with his sword, the blade clanging harmlessly off of Cfp's wristguard. Cfp swings the Aspis up and hits RSV in the chin, knocking out teeth and pushing others into the gums. RSV spits blood and ducks a second swing of the shield, rolling over and swiping his Spatha at Cfp's ankle, causing a minor scratch. Cfp stomps his metal boot on RSV's face, breaking the nose. RSV rolls over, blood streaming from his mouth and nose, and grabs Cfp's leg at the knee, pulling on it and causing Cfp's legs to buckle. As Cfp stumbles, RSV grabs his head and pulls himself up as he simultaneously slams his armored knee into Cfp's face. Cfp stumbles back, his forehead bruised severely, dropping his mace. He attempts a recovery and holds his throwing axe out, but RSV lunges forward, ducking low and stabbing his Spatha into Cfp's unprotected armpit. Cfpdoubles over, the sword stuck deep in his limb. RSV lets go of the sword and whips out his Katars, slashing viciously at his foe's throat. Cfp drops to his knees as his neck is ripped, raw and bleeding. He looks up, defeat hanging in his eyes, waiting for a final blow that never comes. RSV simply kicks him in the chest and knocks him over, the force of the blow killing the weak Cfp outright. Cfp's body rolls down the hill, coming to a stop at the foot of one of his soldiers, who drops his weapon in shock. RSV yells in rage and victory, the battle his. WINNER: RSV 123 Expert's Opinion RSV's men worked better together as an army and RSV was a better leader outright - he was more tactically sound and his personal loadout was more combat efficient. Cfp's men were poorly armored and even more poorly led, and this was their ultimate undoing. Category:Blog posts